Eden Amarth (A New Fate)
by ElleUndomiel
Summary: An elf of Mirkwood sets out with Legolas on his journey to alert Elrond of the escape of Gollum from Mirkwood's dungeons. Faervel joins Legolas as the tenth member of the fellowship of the ring, and her presence changes the fate of the journey in many ways. A gripping retelling of our world's most cherished adventure. (Rated M for violence, tragedy, and later sexuality)
1. PrologueAuthor's Notes

**Author's Note:**

Before you start reading, there's just a few things I'd like to make clear. To begin with the obvious, I don't own anything related to Middle Earth/Tolkien or any of the characters or locations mentioned in this story. Those belong to my idol and ultimate inspiration, JRR Tolkien, as many of you all know.

In addition, I'd just like to apologize to anyone who hates when new characters are introduced to the Lord of the Rings. Many of y'all absolutely despise stories about a new member of the fellowship. So I'm sorry. I was absolutely dying to write a new version of this story that involved a little estrogen just to make things wild. Sorry. But give it a chance because you'll love it. Another little tidbit that y'all should know- I absolutely cannot stand Mary-Sue OC's, so don't worry, my lady elf won't be anything like the typical addition to these stories. Meow. You can hold me accountable to that.

I'll be (hopefully) updating this at least once a week, oftentimes it will be more often that that. Feel free to yell at me or harass me if I take longer than that to update. I deserve it.

**Background: **

To start things off, I'd like to just give a little bit of background into what this story will be. The title, **Eden Amarth**, translates to 'new fate' in Sindarin elvish. I'm going to add another elf to the fellowship, a lady from Mirkwood who sets out with Legolas on his original mission to bring news of Gollum's escape from their dungeons. She'll join the fellowship as the tenth member, and my story will explore how her presence will shape the fate of the adventure. Things will change for the better and worse, and some things will remain exactly the same. I hope you'll all enjoy a fresh perspective on the most loved adventure of our time.

_Look out for the first chapter coming later tonight. I'm just revising and adding my finishing touches, so it'll be out soon. And as always, thanks for reading._


	2. To Rivendell

**To Rivendell**

Legolas Greenleaf left Mirkwood in a rush. He had been sent by his father Thranduil to Rivendell to deliver some unfortunate news. The creature Gollum had escaped their dungeons after an orc attack. He ran briskly through the woods, trusting his heightened senses to alert him to anything worth stopping for. Just as he began to reach the borders of the forest, a sharp voice echoed in the shadows, stopping him in his tracks.

"What's this? An elven prince caught off his guard?" the voice rang through the forest. Legolas scanned the trees around him and upon looking up immediately found the source.

"Faervel, if I knew any better I'd have thought you an enemy. Are you not aware of our kingdom's borders?" Legolas replied, eyes narrowing. Elves of Mirkwood rarely left the constraints of the kingdom, and hardly ever did they approach the edges of the forest. This, however, was not an ordinary elf.

Faervel of the Woodland Realm was not known by many. She kept to herself, often exploring the forest, looking for adventure. Legolas had ran into her several times during campaigns against orcs or spiders that wandered too close to the kingdom's borders. Though she wasn't a member of the guard, Faervel often lurked in the shadows, silently destroying invaders.

Known to Thranduil and Legolas as an elf who exiled herself and didn't care much for traditional titles and roles, she was regarded as a loose cannon and was rarely engaged with socially. Needless to say, Legolas was not the least surprised to see her so far from the kingdom.

Disregarding his statements, Faervel dropped to the forest floor in front of Legolas. "Surely you do not plan to travel such a distance by yourself." She said.

"Company on this journey would only slow me. Few elves can match my speed. I suggest you return to the kingdom, Thranduil does not take kindly to your constant rule-breaking." Legolas responded.

"You've seen me in battle and you know my strength. I ask only for a chance. Let me accompany you to Imladris. I long to escape these borders and see more of the world before our kind has all departed to Valinor. Too long have I been stuck in this sick and dark forest. Too long has it been since it was a beautiful place. Accept my company." Faervel stood strongly in front of Legolas. Her words were deliberate.

Legolas regarded the elf before him with a smirk. Across her back lay a beautifully crafted long bow that was riddled with signs of heavy use. She carried two quivers of arrows strung over each shoulder, and tucked into her pants were two lethal daggers. She had come prepared.

"So long have I been perplexed by the elusive Faervel.. not a single elf knows more than a few sentences about you. If I give you this chance, you will not make me regret it. If you betray my trust, I won't hesitate to kill you." Legolas spoke quietly. "I have had dreams about this trip, however, and I believe there will be more to the tale than a simple journey to Rivendell. I don't doubt that there may be a use for you in all of this." He began running again now, and looked over his shoulder. "Make haste, Faervel. There is no time to spare." He said, and picked up his pace.

Faervel grinned, her pale white eyes glowing with anticipation. Long had she desired to cross the forest borders. With a swift jump, she exited the menacing trees and winding paths of Mirkwood. She drew a deep breath of the clean air, and sped up, meeting Legolas' pace with ease.

"If this is to be our speed, prince, we may never arrive at the House of Elrond." She teased, her legs testing their strength, speed increasing.

The two ran for 500 miles, not once stopping, each afraid to show weakness to the other. No words were spoken between them, but as they saw the strength that each other possessed, a silent bond formed. Both longed to prove themselves, and they pushed each other. Legolas and Faervel reached Rivendell faster than Legolas had ever managed.

After a fortnight, they passed into Eriador. The land had changed dramatically. Anticipation rose within both elves. Faervel had long desired to visit Imladris. As the pair crossed the river Bruinen, they slowed their stride. Faervel's eyes were alight with an excitement she'd never before felt. The hills around them grew steeper and rockier, and they soon found themselves inside of a small gorge, cliffs of incredible height on either side. They followed this path for days until after one last turn the valley opened up, and there, settled upon the river, surrounded by cliffs and waterfalls, was Imladris, the last homely house east of the sea. Home of Lord Elrond.

Faervel stood still, eyes wide in awe. Legolas stopped, too, a few strides ahead of his companion.

"I would advise you not to intervene in the business I have been assigned with Lord Elrond, Faervel. You know little of the matter and would do well to stay quiet at my side. I do not know what fate awaits us here, nor how long we will stay." Legolas ordered, giving his companion a cautionary look before continuing on the path to the gates of Rivendell.

Faervel had been waiting hundreds of years for a chance to wander beyond what she'd always known, for a chance to prove herself in different lands. She felt it in her bones; she was destined for something more than a life constrained to Mirkwood.

The wood elves were met at the gates of Rivendell by Erestor, the chief counselor of Elrond. He confided to them that Elrond had been expecting a messenger from the woodland realm, and lead them to a large hall, which had a raging fire in the center. It was a silent place, meant for thinking and studying during the day, while at night it was a place for song and storytelling.

"We are met by visitors from many lands currently, Legolas and Faervel of Mirkwood. There is much to discuss, and many issues that must be explained and faced. Middle Earth is changing, as I'm sure you can all feel. Elrond will hold a council soon. Your attendance is requested, as we know you have news from your lands. Until then, make yourselves comfortable and rest." Erestor explained, and left the hall.

Legolas and Faervel took pleasure in the practices of the elves of Rivendell, and spent many days engaging in song and story-telling with them. They had noticed people of far away lands beginning to arrive. There were dwarves of Erebor, a man from Gondor, and most strangely, four hobbits of the Shire. Clearly something big was about to happen here, something of an importance so huge it could be felt in the air.

The evening before the council was held, Faervel and Legolas spent hours discussing the state of Mirkwood. The two had grown fond of each other in the past month of travels. Her appearance varied quite considerably from elves of Mirkwood. Her eyes, though grey like the rest of her Sindarin family, were pale, giving her an almost blind look. Her hair was a bright white, and instead of the braids typical of elves, she let it hang, tangled, where it would. Her skin was also paler than most elves, giving her a slight glow in the dark. She was shorter than the typical female elf, and what she lacked in height, she made up in agility and speed. Perhaps the part of Faervel that stuck out most was her scar-riddled body. While most elves covered their wounds or scars with magic concealment, Faervel did not. At first sight, she was a fierce warrior who was quite rough around the edges. Legolas (nor anyone else) did not know what to make of her, but he had a feeling that she was capable of more than any had ever seen.

The pair spent the night in great anticipation of tomorrow's council, and by the time that the men, dwarves, elves, and hobbits began congregating in Elrond's great hall, the excitement and business to come was palpable within the room.


End file.
